Train to Anywhere
by Kibaftw
Summary: AU RoSo, yaoi, clean shonen ai Roxas and Sora on the metro. Yuhuh. nothing much more to say.


I consider this pairing masturbation, but my friend paid me in non-molestation days. I think it's weird, but se liked it, and I asked her if I could put it up and she practically cussed me out to tell me to get it up. Oneshot, RoSo.

So, warnings: YAOI, and I don't mean school hockey teams. (nothing hardcore…too lazy to write one of those) and some very sappy, cheesy-assed ending. Love me for who I am, not what I write!

DO NOT OWN! If I did, even Mexico would've rated it M 

--

Whoosh the subway came to a halt just long enough for all the people who were waiting (impatiently) for it to get on. Among this crowd of people was a young blond who was currently on his way to visit his grandmother uptown. He didn't really like his grandmother, but he did enjoy it uptown. It was just such a nice change from what he was used to. You didn't have to worry about gang shootings or rape. Well, you didn't have to worry _as much_. You should still worry a little. That's what makes life fun. Well, anyway.

As Roxas was being jostled around by the people who had just got on – most of them were much bigger than he, might I add – he tripped over someone's out stretched leg and fell face-first. Onto somebody's lap. The rest of his body followed soon after and then he was kneeling at the base of the bench-like-seats with his face in the lap of a complete stranger. Needless to say, he was rather uncomfortable.

The person who Roxas was currently violating was a young boy, approximately the same age as he was. The boy had brown hair that made him looked like he had been electrified and then doused in water and electrified again before he ever took a brush to it, and by then it was perma-shaped. The boy had been sitting cross-legged on the bench and completely spacing out, mouthing the words to the song that was playing through his iPod, whose ear-buds were obviously placed on his frame. But that peaceful serenity (hello, Mr. Redundant) was broken as the boy was snapped back into reality by the mass he felt being pressed against a very…sensitive area. He jumped and looked downward towards the source of the discomfort.

Roxas looked up into eyes of a startling blue, not unlike his own, and instantly turned a shade of red that an incredibly ripe tomato would be jealous of. "I-I uh……sorry!" The blonde jumped up and glanced around, several people were blocking his exits to either side and there was a now empty spot next to the young man who he had fallen into. "I-I t-tripped…may I s-sit?" Roxas looked down at the kid who he had just, in a sense, molested.

Sora looked up at the eyes that reminded him of his mothers and agreed. "Yeah, sure. I'm Sora. Who're you?" 

Roxas shifted into his seat, and then replied simply, "Roxas."

"Ah, that's a nice name..." Sora seemed to be lost in the eyes – the accursed eyes that brought so much pain to him now. He had lost his mother just recently and was on his way to attend her funeral, so those eyes…looking at him once again….it made Sora's heart flutter. But was that really the reason why his breath hitched when Roxas' hand brushed accidentally against his thigh?

"Oh, s-sorry." Roxas couldn't seem to speak normally. This had never happened before. Never when he was around the hundreds of hot guys at his school, never when he was on a date with some guy Namine had set him up with, just plain old never.

"It's fine." Sora had managed to keep his voice from cracking at that moment, and for that he was grateful. He silently offered a prayer of thanks to the god of puberty for allowing him those two words in the clear.

After a while of just sitting there, Sora felt an urge he could not suppress bubble up around his ears, take hold of his vocal chords and force him to speak, "So……what are you doing around here?" Sora mentally slapped himself. Around here? He was on a gods forsaken _subway_. Thousands of people came and went on them everyday. It wasn't like it was uncommon to sit next to someone in silence, and yet he had to go and make small talk.

Roxas didn't seem at all thrown by the question. Well, not as much by the question as it was that the person who had asked it was graced with features that could only be compared to some of the best Greek sculptures. "I uh…n-need to go to s-see my g-grandmother. My ma's not d-doing so well, so I h-have to l-live with her now…"

Sora silently cursed himself. He had caused all of the color to drain from Roxas' face and made the sparkle in those piercingly blue eyes fade. "Huh, really? My ma died…I'm going to her funeral now…it's in a week. I'll have to stay with relatives until then." Sora made the hand motion that everybody on this great Earth knows means "gag." That made Roxas smile a little bit and the twinkle in his eyes grow back, stronger than it was before. Or was that just Sora's imagination?

"So, I guess we come together under dire circumstances, both involving our mothers. And you just happen to fall into my lap as you enter the train? And there just so happens to be an empty seat next to me just after you do? This isn't just chance, Roxas, this is the god of something-or-other telling us that our destinies are linked!" If Sora could have seemed any crazier at this moment, he would not be able to remain sitting. Along with this insane monologue, he had added an odd gleam in his eyes and spaz-tastic hand motions. And yes, that was his paganistic attempt at a pick-up line. Roxas just stared at Sora. "Uh, sorry, you make me kind of flustered, with your incredible hotness and all. I think I just made you really uncomfortable and I'm just gonna shut up now." Sora had a light pink tint gracing his features as he turned away from Roxas.

Roxas didn't like this turn of events at all. Sora wasn't looking at him and, from what he could tell, didn't plan on talking to him until he ended up at his stop. "W-well….y-you're….I think you're hot!" The last bit was semi-yelled, and it startled Sora right out of his reverie. He swiveled his head about slowly to meet Roxas' gaze. The young boy was a bright beet red and was currently mortified at the fact that he had said that so loudly. A good half of the subway car was staring at him. Some of the smaller kids on the car danced about as the mental image of a flaming two appeared in their heads. "It's on fire!" The sang as they twirled about, defying their mothers and attempting to get as far away from them as they possibly could.

"Well. This is a plot point indeed." Sora said as he gazed at the young boy who was shifting about under the scrutinizing gaze of the many gay bashers who just happened to all be taking the subway to a pro-aids protest going down at the local red-cross. (its fuckin' true Oo;;; I saw it at the museum of tolerance goddamn PRO AIDS protests it was so wrong I almost cried, but I couldn't because Shaun was there and I'd look like a girl ) They didn't say anything, but it was obvious they were just about ready to rip the young pair limb from limb.

Sora felt a need to intervene, since Roxas looked like he was attempting to melt into the floor and wasn't going to defend himself if anything were to happen. "Well. I think we should get off and go someplace a bit more private. Don't you, Roxas?" Sora made to stand up, grabbing onto one of the straps that hung from the ceiling. Roxas stood up next to him. "W-what are we d-doing?" Roxas whispered as quietly as he could into Sora's ear, trying to move his lips as little as possible. "Just follow my lead." Sora mumbled back. "Goodbye, gentlemen!" Sora said loudly. He then jumped from his place of the bench and swung off. Then he grabbed onto another strap and continued on. The people cleared out of the way, they had all felt the intensity of the glares that were being thrown in the direction of the boys and understood that by moving, they would most likely save the boys from being a part of the demonstration. Roxas started just after Sora did, and was able to keep up with him, surprisingly enough. The mob of gay bashers was on the move, though.

They let out a roar of "Get them!" and started after the boys who were acting like monkeys and swinging out of their way. The innocent bystanders took just as much interest in stopping them as it did letting the boys get out unscathed. They closed their ranks just as Roxas passed them and, soon enough, there was a large scale fight going on in the sub way car. There were screaming mothers who were attempting to keeps their young ones from joining the fight and biting people, old ladies who were being torn mercilessly from their seats as the gay bashers tried to gain distance on Roxas and Sora, and countless people being clobbered by one another.

Not long after hey had started on down, Roxas and Sora arrived at the opposite end of the car. Just as the first protester began to wield his ugly head from the crowd, a look of pure rage spread across his face and insanity in his eyes, the doors opened and Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him out of the car. Before any of the protestors could follow, the inflowing crowd rushed onto the subway. Sora and Roxas were quickly lost amongst the jostling bunches of people who never could seem to find out where they were supposed to go who ended up everywhere, and they were safe. They had each other and they had only a subway station separating them from fresh air, where they could grab lunch…..exchange numbers…..addresses……kisses…..

After one rather long session of the aforementioned, Roxas came up for air. "Hm, the sun's going down…I really should go. Gram's gonna get worried. Then pissed. Then kill herself. And I'll have to clean up the mess. I wouldn't want that. Too much work." Roxas had lost the stutter as he had become more comfortable with Sora's presence, and Sora found almost everything he said either incredibly hilarious or absolutely sexy. After Sora was finished laughing his head off at this latest quip, he gave Roxas one quick peck on the cheek.

"You're sexy even when you're being funny, you know that?" He mumbled into the soft skin, as though he refused to remove his lips from his newfound love. Roxas hummed in amusement, and then walked over to the street. Sora hung off him like a leach and wouldn't get off. Roxas flagged down a taxi and popped into it. Sora followed. "I'll pay half. We're in the same direction." Sora smirked. He was going to be able to spend a little bit more time with Roxas.

And so the cabdriver took Sora and Roxas directly (follow the directions and you'll be directly directed in the right direction) to Roxas' grandmas house. They both got out.

"Shouldn't you be heading home, Sora?"

"Home is where the heart is, so my home is with you."

_FIN_

--

-avoids eye contact- I get it, I get it, I fail. –chews apple core- Please review, I'll even not yell about flames for this one!

Love you all,

Pornmaster!

I wish that was my name…….


End file.
